


Island Life

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Forced Nudity, Forced Slavery, M/M, Multi, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Racism, White Sub(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: What do you do when your senior year trip’s flight gets redirected to an island nation that has it’s own laws and rules that you must abide by?  Especially if those rules discriminate against whites?  Enjoy the hell out of being Danny and Boyd.





	1. Landing

**Author's Note:**

> ’ve read a few of these Black Powers and White Slave stories on Nifty over the last few years and they always seem to get just a couple chapters in and peter out. Which I hate because they’re really fucking hot. So let’s see if you guys can help me keep this alive.
> 
> Also, this is my idealized pack. So just saying. I can bend rules for it.
> 
> And I'll be updating the tags next week.

They’d banned together over the last few years and really come together as a pack, but using that force of will together they’d raised the money to send the senior class to an exotic location for their class trip.  Two solid weeks of fun in the sun on endless beaches and trying to convince the locals they were old enough to drink.  Scott had helped plan the trip and had loved the idea that it was going to be far enough away that there was no supernatural lore about the place they were going.  The only downside was only a handful of his pack could fit in the plane with the rest of the class, so with Stiles’ urging the girls were given the earlier flight and the boys were all boarding their flight which would get them there just a few hours behind the girls.  Of course no one had taken into account that the boy’s flight would be diverted because of weather and they would land on an entirely different island for the time being.  They were escorted off of the plane and taken to separate screening areas.   
  
Scott was shown to a small cubical like room where a security guard spoke to him in a language he didn’t understand.  The guard only seemed to get angrier when Scott didn’t comply or answer him.  And telling the guy he didn’t understand or speak his language only seemed to upset the guard all the more, because Scott soon found himself in handcuffs.  Confused, but not wanting to reveal his supernatural powers Scott played along, but frowned when the guard said something in his native tongue.  Scott asked if there was anyone who spoke English that he could talk to, when the guard produced a knife.  For a second Scott wondered if it the guard was a hunter and was about to strike when the guard simply sliced Scott’s shirt open and tore it off his body leaving his chest exposed.  Handcuffed and confused Scott offered little in the way to stop the guard who quickly divested him of the rest of his clothing, leaving Scott to sit there naked and confused, before the guard put ankle shackles on him with a leg spreader keeping Scott from hiding his nudity from the door to the cubical which the guard left open once he left, giving Scott not only a clear view of everyone walking the hall but also giving them a view of his naked body.   
  
Eventually a tall thin black man in a crisp looking suit sat down and looked over the paper work, which also had Scott’s passport attached to it.  Scott started to speak but the man raised an eyebrow and shook his head.  Scott sat silent as the man read the paper work and then folded the folder shut and looked at Scott who was now blushing being seen tied up naked like this by a complete stranger.  Scott sat there until the man started speaking finally, and thankfully in English.   
  
“Do you know the seriousness of your crime?” The man gave Scott an appraising look, his eyes looking directly at Scott’s crotch.   
  
“What crime?” Scott blushed.   
  
“You entered our country illegally.” The man opened the folder and looked at it again.   
  
“Uh, I was legally on a plane I’m not sure why it landed here... And then I was escorted off the plane.”   
  
“Yes, and if you’d had a few shades darker skin you’d have not had near the problems you currently are having.  But as our laws stand you have quite a few problems right now.”   
  
“Is that why my cloths were cut off?” Scott felt his face heat up.   
  
“Yes, we needed to see if you had any standard marks, but you don’t.  We’re going to have to look for non standard marks.” At that being said a few guards came in and began feeling and exploring all of Scott’s body.  Through out the methodical process someone supplied lube so that his anus could be fingered and explored, his prostate stimulated while other hands explored his nipples, pulling, tugging, and twisting slightly.  Hands pulled back his foreskin and began to toy with his sensitive exposed head while other hands stroked him to hardness.  Scott tried to beg them to stop, but fingers were thrust into his mouth to explore him there.  No part of his body was left unexplored till he was on the verge of a massive orgasm.   
  
“Almost done.  We just need to do a couple more tests.” The group of men came back, holding him prone as one inserted a lubricated sound down his penis which began to vibrate just as a rather sizable vibrator was thrust into his open and lubed ass.  Angled at his prostate it didn’t take long for Scott to begin to buck and have what was essentially a dry orgasm.  On and on they seemed to make him go till eventually the sound was pulled out and Scott shot one of the largest orgasms of his life.  After that he was sat back down on the bench and secured with his body spread, the vibrator left in on high against his battered prostate.   
  
“d-did you find what you were looking for?” Scott’s voice was broken and a little wavering.   
  
“Sadly no.  You have no mark indicating whom your owner is, so as a result we will have to sell you on a public auction block. We can’t allow random white or light skinned people to walk around free wearing cloths like actual people.” He sighed.  “Though you do look like you’ll fetch a high price.” The man flipped through some files.  “Now according to your social media accounts, you’re straight, have you ever had a sexual experience with another male?” Scott answered no, much to the man’s delight.  “Oh you’ll fetch an even higher price...”   
  
“Jake.” Another man stepped in with a bunch of paperwork in tow.   
  
“What?”   
  
“He claimed ownership.”   
  
“For which ones?”   
  
“Scott McCall, Stiles and Vito Stilinski, Derek Hale, Liam Dunbar, Isaac Lahey, Jackson Whittemore, Brett Talbot, Theo Raeken, Ethan and Aiden Allen, Matt Daehler, and Corey Bryant.” The guy read off the names of all the light skinned and white members of the pack.  But Danny wasn’t on the list and neither was Mason.   
  
“And the reason why they don’t have any marks.” Jake’s voice got very unfriendly.   
  
“He says that where they live it’s not socially acceptable to put lasting marks, he does how ever have some pretty compelling information.”   
  
“Such as?”   
  
“Completed registration forms with full nude photos and details registered.”   
  
“Show me.” He held out his hand and took the print outs. He skimmed them and glared as he looked at Scott.  “Well it seems you’re saved from the block today.” He handed the paper work back to his counter part and muttered something in their native tongue before leaving.  A couple guards came in shortly there after and put a very tight cock ring around Scott’s cock and balls before pulling his balls through the ball stretcher attachment.  He was then unshackled and cuffed before being walked through the facility to a holding cell where the rest of the pack was being held, equally naked, in cock rings, and with vibrating plugs in their well lubed asses.   
  
“Anyone got any clue what the hell happened?” Scott asked as he sat down gingerly.   
  
“We seem to have landed in a country where whites are property.” Void shrugged as he leaned against the plexiglass wall of the clear cell they were currently held with in.   
  
“Great.” Derek’s teen-aged self hit the wall trying to reign in his wolf.   
  
“Could be worse.  At least they didn’t test for supernatural things.” Stiles gave pointed looks.   
  
“By the way, Vito?” Scott raised an eye brow.   
  
“A private conversation between Danny and myself.” He actually blushed as he looked away.  “But thankfully they counted Danny as non white and he was allowed to keep his phone.  He managed to ensure our paperwork was properly filed to get us out of the cubicles.” Void smiled.   
  
“And how is this any better.” Derek growled.   
  
“Because, they labeled us as Danny’s property.” Void rolled his eyes.  “This way, we get to at least be together and not sold permanently, and as soon as we can leave, we can leave.” He was starting to wonder how these people had beaten him so thoroughly but frankly he cared more about how to get out of this box then he did about the people in it.  Centuries in a celestial prison only to end up in a human body and then get killed and trapped in a box for decades, then thrust into another human shell, only to be killed again and to loose some of his powers in the process.   
  
“You’re not handling it any better then me.” Isaac was against one of the other walls looking fixedly out into the open space outside the box.   
  
“What’s the mater?” Theo raised an eyebrow taking in their expressions.   
  
“They don’t like enclosed spaces.” Jackson was pacing.  “I’m not thrilled with being locked up again.” He gave a look at Matt and Stiles.   
  
“Hey in my defense I was kind of high on the magics.” Matt blushed.   
  
“And you?” Jackson looked at Stiles.   
  
“Oh I was all for shooting you in the head while you slept if it saved people’s lives.” Stiles nodded.  “When it became clear we weren’t doing that, I put cloths on you.” He shrugged.  “Frankly I think we could have saved a lot of time if we’d just done it.  But eh.” He shrugged.  “We got us another werewolf, and a Kanima out of it.” He turned to Matt who looked down.  He was the only one in the space that they knew was having sex with Danny.  Once everything was sorted out and Matt had come back from the dead, they’d turned him over to Jackson first who turned him over to Danny.  Danny had bonded with him and owned him magically, so Matt had to obey Danny.  It was the least he owed him for trying to kill Danny with Jackson’s claws.   
  
“I suppose I should ask, where’s Danny?” Scott looked between Void and Matt.   
  
“He’s over there.” Void nodded his head towards an office with the curtains drawn.   
  
“What’s going on?” He tried to flex his hearing but the glass made it difficult, reflecting back all the noises in the enclosure louder at him.   
  
“They’re having him sign papers and pay a fine.” Matt looked glassy eyed as his body went limp, his shoulder’s sagging as Danny’s voice came out of his mouth.   
  
“Don’t worry.  Small fine, but we’re good.  You guys will have to go in for a check up, but they’re saying we’re going to be on the island for a few days because the only plane off wont be back for a few days.” Danny sighed.  “If you guys can deal with this situation we’ll be fine.  I’ll be out in a sec.” Danny pulled back mentally and Matt shivered rubbing his arms, his body temperature always dropped when he did the psychic connection to Danny.   
  
“Well that’s something.” Void sighed.  “At least we’ll be out soon.” Stiles frowned as he realized Void wasn’t making that much of an attempt to hide their shared bodies’ nudity.   
  
“You can try to have some modest for my shake you know.” He grumbled.   
  
“Hey, frankly while you’re body is younger and has more room to grow in most places, __that__  is an improvement over Rhys’ body.” Void held up the large cock that they both sported now that Void wore a copy of Stiles’ body.  “Rhys was barely half this length.  So sue me, I want to show off.” He shrugged.   
  
“It’s not so bad, being naked.” Liam said, and everyone gave him a look.  “What?”   
  
“Dude, we had to chase you down naked, in the middle of summer, transformed, to tie you down because of calls of a wild dog boy on the loose.” Stiles rolled his eyes.   
  
“You never did say why you were naked...”   
  
“It was hot...” Liam said lamely.   
  
“Right... And had nothing to do with you being a nudist.” Aiden smirked.   
  
“I like being naked...” Liam blushed.   
  
“Nothing wrong with that.” Scott comforted his beta.   
  
“There might be here.” Derek pointed and they all looked over to see an adult white guy being fucked bare back by a group of black teen boys.  “I have a feeling us being naked here is a VERY bad thing.”   
  
“Has anyone seen Mason?” Scott turned to Corey.   
  
“He’s in another part of the facility, mostly answering questions.” Corey blinked as he listened for Mason’s heart, hearing it over everything else.  “He’s panicked but other wise he’s good.”   
  
“Okay.” Scott nodded.   
  
“I don’t like this.” Theo crossed his arms.   
  
“Well no one really cares Theo.” Stiles glared at him.   
  
“Then why did I get invited to this thing then __Stiles__.” Theo smirked.   
  
“Mostly because I told him we needed to bond like an actual pack.” Scott let his red eyes flash at Theo who dropped his head instinctively.   
  
“Yeah if it was up to me you’d have been left home to pout.” Stiles glared.   
  
“What, I said I was sorry.” Theo rolled his eyes.   
  
“For framing me for murder, for trying to kill Scott, for killing a bunch of people, or what?” Stiles glared harder.   
  
“Yeah, most of that... Maybe some of it.” Theo seemed to think.  “At least part?” He grinned when Stiles started towards him but was held back by Derek grabbing his arm.   
  
“You do realize it’s not a bright move to antagonize him, right?” Void looked over at Theo with a dark smirk.   
  
“What, what’s he going to do?  You’re the Kitsune.”   
  
“And he was my host.  I look like him now, not out of choice, but because we’re bound.  We became each other’s ying and yang.  I have part of him, he has part of me.” Void grinned.  “And if he tries any harder he’s likely to use some of that fox magic still in him to tear your throat out from across the room.” Void looked positively pleased.   
  
“He couldn’t...”   
  
“That’s what it’s been wanting to do.” Stiles cut across him. “I’ve felt the fox magic reaching out to touch him, oh gods does it want to touch him...”   
  
“Mostly it’s the Chimeras.” Void looked over at Corey then.  “Their bodies radiate so much delicious pain.  It’s why I made my deal with Danny.” He smirked.   
  
“What deal?” Scott frowned as Corey blushed.   
  
“We feed him.” Corey looked away.   
  
“Come now Scott, you know I eat pain.  And do I look like I’ve been starving?”   
  
“You’re in pain?” Scott looked at Corey then.   
  
“Some of the parts don’t work right together... I’m in almost constant pain now.  So’s Mason.” Corey looked at Theo.   
  
“Yeah, the more you add the worse the pain.” Theo looked away.   
  
“Oh it radiates off of you like the scent of expensive chocolate.” Void smiled.  “I just want to wrap my hands around your neck and feed till you can’t move.”   
  
“That explains the dreams.” Stiles rubbed at the bridge of his nose.   
  
“Been dreaming about me?” Theo smirked.   
  
“Usually you’re naked...” Theo grinned, preening a bit.  “And then I’m hurting you and drinking the pain out of you as I hurt you, over and over again.” Stiles glared at Void.   
  
“You give me dreams of sex with Derek and Lydia, I give you my wet dreams about torturing Theo.  I call it even.” He shrugged.   
  
“You dream about sex with me?” Derek looked at Stiles.   
  
“Oh yes, you should see this one dream he has where you mount him from behi-” Stiles’ hand went out over Void’s mouth.   
  
“And we’re being quiet now.” He glanced at Void.   
  
“You know it’s interesting to watch other people do that.” Ethan grinned.   
  
“What?” Stiles blinked.   
  
“The whole twin bonding thing.” Aiden grinned back.  “We were like that when we were younger.” He gestured to the other two.   
  
“We’re not twins.” Stiles crossed his arms.   
  
“Could have fooled everyone who looked at the pair of you.” Ethan smirked.  “But I suppose the major thing to take away from all this is, here comes Danny and Mason.” Everyone turned and looked at the two still dressed teens as they came to the plexiglass holding cell with the guard who had questioned Scott.  The door opened and they all stood up to look at Danny.   
  
“Boys, our hotel room is going to be ready in an hour, so the airport security are paying for us to send that hour in the hotel bar.” He grinned.   
  
“What’s the minimum drinking age here?” Liam blinked.   
  
“If you’re old enough to suck a black cock, you’re old enough to drink, if your master wants you too.” The guard glared before he started motioning them all out.  Liam blushed horribly as they walked out to where a shuttle was waiting on them.   
  
“Our things in the back?” Danny looked at the guard.   
  
“Yes.  Everything’s there.” Mason said as he came back.   
  
“Good.  I’ll make sure they don’t break any more laws sir, I’m sorry for the trouble.” Danny smiled as he got the guys all situated in the shuttle and they road in silence except for Danny talking to the shuttle driver.  It only took a couple minutes for them to be sitting in the hotel bar’s outside area.  Mason and Danny were sitting in seats, the others were all sitting on the cool tile of the floor sipping on drinks out of plastic cups while Mason and Danny had glasses full of fancy drinks.   
  
“So a couple days?” Scott asked when the wait staff was out of hearing range.   
  
“Yeah.  I’ve been asked to loan a couple of you out, and after looking at their laws I don’t have much choice.  I figured we’d discuss who they want to borrow up in our room.” He sighed.   
  
“The guy from the airport wants to fuck me doesn’t he.” Scott said plainly.   
  
“Pretty much.  But there were a couple that wanted to borrow either set of twins.” He quirked his eyebrow at Void.   
  
“It’s a fetish that I have to admit is hot.” He leaned over and kissed Stiles on the lips, his shocked expression left him open as Void pulled back with a grin.   
  
“Don’t do that again.” Stiles finally sputtered.   
  
“Oh, you enjoyed it.” Void reached down and hefted up Stiles’ half hard cock.   
  
“Just because I’m into guys and I find my own body attractive enough to masturbate, doesn’t mean I want to be with you.” He gave a pointed look at Void.   
  
“Stiles.  Sshh, adults are talking.” Void put his fingers to Stiles’ mouth and turned back to Danny.  “I’m in.  They want to film us or something?”   
  
“Yeah, how’d you?”   
  
“The waiter’s ass is leaking cum and he’s been stopped to take photos a couple times now.” Void shrugged.   
  
“He has?” Scott looked around.   
  
“I notice things.  It’s kind of my thing.” Void shrugged.  “But the point is, we’re probably going to be filmed having sex with one another, and probably have it loaded online.” He looked at the group.  “So the real question is, who’s chicken.” He smirked.


	2. Mending plot holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd calls to find out where everyone is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the reader who pointed out that Boyd wasn’t in the last chapter, I figured out why. He was on the plane with all the girls.

“Where you guys at, we checked into the hotel.” Boyd was looking through his suitcase looking for the snacks he’d snuck in.

“Enjoy it.  We’re not going to be able to get back anytime soon.”

“Why not?” Boyd stopped rooting around and listened to Scott.

“We got diverted because of a storm or something, and we ended up in jail.”

“Why the fuck…”

“Because we weren’t black enough and were wearing clothing.”

“uh…”

“We’re on an island, a few miles out to sea.  They’re mostly black people and because of their experience with colonialism they made laws forbidden the wearing of clothing on white and light skinned people because they’re all sex slaves.”

“So you and the other guys…”

“All officially belong to Danny and Mason.”

“Do I need to get the girls?”

“And have them parade naked around an island?  No.” Scott sighed.

“Do you need back up…?” The unspoken, can I come hidden in there, deep in Boyd’s voice.

“You’re wanting to see us walk around naked and service guys on the street?”

“…”

“Boyd…”

“So maybe… I’m extremely hard … and may need to furiously jerk off a few times… before I can leave this room.” Boyd deadpanned.

“You want to see the pictures Stiles took of me blowing the waiter when he brought dinner last night?”

“yes.”

“Okay.  I’ll send them to you, and I’ll have a ticket sent for you to come out here.”

“thank you.” Boyd adjusted himself.

“Enjoy.”


	3. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd comes to the island.

Boyd wasn’t sure what to expect after the pictures and videos.  But after the naked steward gave him a blow job on the plane over he was pretty sure he was ready for anything.  Till he walked off the plane and discovered Scott was standing there, naked, cock hard as a rock, and blushing slightly as he stood there waiting for Boyd.   
  
“You didn’t have to wait…” Boyd stepped up close to him, his hand going to the collar that Scott was now wearing.   
  
“Laws…. This is a designated slave waiting space.” He pointed to the markings.   
  
“Huh.  Danny around?”   
  
“No he and Mason are back at the hotel.  We had to pick these collars so that the rest of us could go out without being stopped or rearrested.”   
  
“And this…?” Boyd reached down and smacked Scott’s cock lightly, just enough to induce a bounce.   
  
“The collar has a nano fiber mesh that injects a powerful Viagra like substance that automatically matches your metabolic rate.” Scott sighed.  “So even at _our_ speed… it keeps us hard and wanting.”   
  
“When’s the last time you got off?”   
  
“This morning.  The hotel staff have been sending up their bell hops to fuck us on their breaks.”   
  
“Can I see…?” Boyd bit his lip.   
  
“S-sure…” Scott smiled as he turned and bent over, spreading his ass to show Boyd his still dripping hole.  His healing having almost put him back to virgin tight, he still showed some signs of all the sex he’d been catching as a bottom here.   
  
“fuck….” Boyd’s voice came out in a shuttered needy sound.   
  
“You can touch it.” Scott said under his breath.  Only to feel warm fingers tracing around his hole before two almost massive fingers invaded him in a welcome feeling that he was getting used to and curled to rake across his prostate with their probing.  “f-fuck… much more and I’ll make a mess…” Scott whimpered.   
  
“n-not from my fingers…” Boyd panted.   
  
“You liked the photos I sent you didn’t you.” Scott looked over his shoulder.   
  
“I had to jerk off a dozen times…”   
  
“You can fuck me…” Scott looked right at Boyd as his eyes went red.  “Fuck me right here… with all these people watching.”   
  
“scott….”   
  
“fuck your alpha.” Scott made his hole flutter around Boyd’s finger and it didn’t take much convincing to get Boyd to take his cock out and shove it as deep into Scott as he could get.  “AH… FUCK… YES…” Scott whined and moaned, his body thrashing around Boyd as he gave himself over.  “fuck… this… this is what I want…” He moaned loudly as he fucked himself against Boyd, his thick cock ramming home into Scott all the way to the hilt with every thrust, their bodies colliding with each other and Scott taking the time to bare down on Boyd when he was fully seated inside him.   
  
“fuck….” Boyd groaned, his eyes shining yellow as he tried to control himself.  His control slipping.   
  
“Welcome to the island.” Scott smirked as he reached back and walked them over to the nearest bench so he could turn around, still with Boyd inside him, and lay on his back to face Boyd and let his beta fuck him face to face.  Their eyes glowing as a low growl rumbled in their chests, Scott’s thighs going to Boyd’s shoulders as he took everything Boyd has to offer and tightened himself around Boyd till the beta couldn’t take it and soon his load joined that of the bell boy who had fucked Scott this morning.  And Boyd had to bit his lip to stop the growl as his alpha came around him, unloading on his own chest from the power of Boyd’s fucking him.  It was a heady feeling, and he wanted more as he bent down and crushed his lips into Scott’s, vowing then and there to lick the cum off his naked body and make this last longer when they got to the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh what ever shall we do next?


End file.
